The present disclosure relates generally to heat exchange systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a freezestat assembly for a heat exchange system.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems may include freezestat devices, which may be utilized to prevent freezing within one or more coils of a heat exchanger. Freezestats may monitor a temperature of a fluid flowing across the coils of the heat exchanger and shut down one or more components of the HVAC system when the temperature falls below a threshold. For example, a freezestat may include a temperature sensor and circuitry coupled to the temperature sensor, as well as to one or more operating components of the HVAC system. The temperature sensor may send feedback indicative of a temperature of the fluid flowing across a heat exchanger of the HVAC system to the circuitry. The circuitry may compare the feedback to a threshold, and when the feedback indicates that the temperature falls below the threshold, the circuitry may start and/or stop operation of the one or more components of the HVAC system.